


The Pet-Sitter

by leonheart2012



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, CBT (a little), Cock Cages, Collars, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Sitting, Sounding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Nines accepts a job, but it's not quite what he had been expecting.





	The Pet-Sitter

This job had seemed like a dream come true at first; three kittens to sit, and he’d have them for the whole day. He’d carefully packed his best equipment, prepared to show them the time of their lives...until he’d opened the apartment door.

Nines was a professional pet-sitter, but not the kind that sat actual pets, but rather young men and women who were _behaving_ as pets. So, it was somewhat of a shock when he opened the door and saw three...very real, very feline cats. There was a small black and white one, which immediately went over and rubbed against his legs, a fat tabby that lay by the food bowl and yowled, and a patchy one that hid underneath the television stand. Nines was so shocked, he almost forgot to close the door.

A note on the counter caught his attention and, stepping over the black and white one, he picked it up and read it.

_Thank you so much for agreeing to do this for me. The ginger is called Tabitha, and she’ll try to get you to feed her, but if you ignore her for long enough, she’ll quiet down. You’ll have already noticed that Carmen is very friendly, and that Opal is shy._

_Please feed them at seven thirty. There’s leftover pizza in the fridge. I should be back by eleven._

_Gavin :)_

Nines swayed, placing the paper back down on the counter. _I’m supposed to actually sit_ cats _?_ He knew almost nothing about cats. He didn’t even really like them.

Within minutes, he found himself on the couch, gazing off into space, Carmen snuggling into his lap, purring softly. His hand started absently stroking over her fur.

He had so been looking forward to this, and it had turned out so badly.

_How did I even get here?_

Well, at least he was getting paid. Not that he really did this for money, anyway. He could have been anything, but being a temporary master to all those sexy, cute, beautiful pets was definitely worth it. They would be at his beck and call, trotting into the room, breasts or balls swinging, on all fours, fetching him things and, if their owners allowed it, sucking his cock. Thankfully, most owners did allow it, granted that they could film him and watch it later.

But this was different. These were actual cats. Tabitha let out another screech for food, and Nines sighed. It was going to be a long wait.

 

The key turning in the lock was the best sound Nines had ever heard. He removed Carmen from his lap, waking her, and brushed as much fur off of himself as possible.

Gavin, the young man who had hired him, poked his head around the corner of his door, then beamed at him. “Hey. Thanks again, I don’t know what I would have-”

Nines barely allowed him through the door before he had pressed him up against it.

“What are you doing?”

Gavin was short – shorter than Nines, certainly – and had a harsh face. His body rippled with muscles that hid just beneath the surface of his skin. “This turned out to be a rather disappointing job.” His face was just inches away from Gavin’s.

The shorter man looked startled and confused. “D...did it? Why?” His eyes were shifting to look everywhere but at Nines.

Nines cupped his chin and forced him to look up, into his face. “I was expecting some cute little boys and girls dressed as cats, waiting upon my beck and call. Sometimes, the owners even let me pet them, or allow me to ask them to pet me. So you can imagine my disappointment when I was greeted by three very real cats.”

Gavin swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Nines glared down at him.

“I don’t like being disappointed.” Nines stepped back, leaving Gavin flattened against his front door. “So, how are you going to make it up to me?”

“I...I can pay-”

“No” Nines interrupted. “I don’t want money. I want you to get on your knees and apologise.”

Something like defiance flashed in Gavin’s eyes. “I’m not going to-”

Nines’ slap was harsh and fast. “Don’t talk back to your master.” He growled. “On your knees, now.”

Glaring, Gavin did as he was told, and a rush of affection for the man flooded down to his groin, hardening his half-erect penis.

“That’s it.” Nines purred. He honestly had expected more of a fight. “Now apologise.”

Gavin didn’t answer at length, but Nines wasn’t going to back down. Neither was he going to punish Gavin for being disobedient...yet. No, he had plans. Plans that the little kitten was not going to like...until he loved it so much he wanted it again.

“This is stupid.” He grumbled, and tried to get to his feet, but Nines had anticipated it, and immediately pushed him back to his knees.

“You’re a cat, Gavin. I expect you to act like it.” He stepped in a little closer. “You wouldn’t know this, but I’m frequently asked to come in to help owners get a hold of their disobedient pets. Of course, it’s all part of the role play, but I can be very insistent, and I promise you that my will will last longer than yours.”

Gavin growled, the sound bubbling from the back of his throat. Nines chuckled.

“Alright. Have it your way.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a small crop. “Take off your clothes.”

“Like I’d do that, you fucking – ah!”

The crop made a very satisfying sound when it connected with his shoulder. “What did I say about talking back to your master? I order you to do something, you do it.” He kept his voice even and calm. That was key when dealing with unruly pets. They would try to provoke you, but you had to stay calm and in control.

“I’m not one of your fucking pets, bastard!” He looked surprised when no blow fell, glancing up. Nines just stood there with the crop in his hand, looking at the business end as if inspecting it. After a moment, he glanced at Gavin, allowing a small smile to tug at the corners of his lips.

“What? Are you wanting something?” Nines asked cheekily. He put the crop down, not missing Gavin’s flinch. “If you really don’t want this, fine.” He shrugged, knowing full well that Gavin wouldn’t leave. “If you want to, just get up and leave. Go for a walk around the block, and I’ll be gone when you get back, and you’ll never see me again.” He picked the crop up again. “But if you stay, you have to do what I say, when I say it.”

He let that sink in for a minute. Then, Gavin’s hands shakily removed his shirt. Nines smiled to himself indulgently. He knew he’d read Gavin right.

Gavin took off his trousers, then his underwear and knelt, shivering slightly, naked in front of his door.

“Fold your clothes, kitten.”

He did as he was told.

Nines smiled softly and knelt down in front of him, pushing him so he was down on all fours. He was still shaking. “Aw, is my little kitten cold?”

Gavin managed a nod.

“Don’t worry; we’ll fix that in no time.” Nines stood back up and went to his bag, getting out his sounding kit, a cock cage, a collar and lube. He showed them all to Gavin. “Now, I know that some people aren’t into some of these things. We can stop using whatever if you safeword out, okay? I need verbal confirmation of that.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Good. What’s your safeword?”

“I...I don’t...have one.”

“Hmm.” Nines thought for a second. “Well, most people just go with green for all clear, yellow for a bit much, and red for stop. Sound good?”

Gavin took a deep breath, then nodded. Nine knew he really shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself; Gavin was just too cute. He pecked his lips, dragging his fingers through the brunette’s hair, scratching his scalp. It was hard to stop there, but he forced himself to.

“Get up on your knees again.” He ordered, getting the cock cage and unlocking it. When Gavin had complied, Nines fit the cage over Gavin’s half-hard cock then locked it so that his erection was compressed slightly. Not enough to be painful. Not this time.

There was a small opening at the tip of the cage, allowing for urination or semen flow or, as Nines was planning, the insertion of a sounding rod.

“Good boy.” Nines said, petting his flank and guiding him back down to his hands and knees. He led him through to the bedroom. If it were anyone else – someone more experienced – he wouldn’t have bothered, but he knew how hard and scary it could be the first time, and he wanted to make it a little easier on him. After all, he desperately wanted to see him again.

The bedroom was simple; just a bed, wardrobe and side table. Nines had found it while he was looking around for the cats he was _supposed_ to be sitting. Of course, he hadn’t found them – he’d seriously been hired to take care of three very real cats.

The familiar environment would serve to calm Gavin down, make him feel safe.

“Get up on the bed, kitten.”

The sight of Gavin doing as he was told sent another thrill through Nines, and he had to again suppress his own desires. He would show Gavin a good time first, then cuddle him.

“Lie on your back.”

Gavin rolled over, his eyes already clouded with desire and arousal. Nines smiled at him softly. “Since this is your first time, we’re going to take this nice and slow, okay? I’m going to tell you what I’m doing, and I want you to tell me if you don’t understand what I’m going to do, or if you don’t want me to even try it. If you don’t feel comfortable at any point, I want you to say yellow, and if you feel any pain whatsoever, I want you to say red. Can you do that?”

“Yeah.” Gavin’s voice was raw, as if he’d been deep-throating Nines’ cock.

Nines stroked over his foot, making the other man jump. “Relax. It’s alright. I’m going to take good care of you, okay?”

Gavin shuddered. “Okay.”

Nines knelt on the bed and spread Gavin’s legs wide, shuffling in closer, sounding kit in hand. The collar was beside him on the bed, the lube tucked into the sounding kit’s side pocket.

“Alright.” Nines said softly, now trailing his fingers over Gavin’s stomach, which was soft but muscled, a six-pack of abs just visible in the dim light of the room. “I’ve got a collar here. Are you going to be alright if I put it on you?”

“Yeah. Please...please do...”

Nines couldn’t hide his grin. This was going better than he’d thought. He grabbed the collar and brought Gavin into a seated position before slipping it around his neck and tightening it. “Is that a good tightness?”

“Yeah.”

Slowly, Nines reached over and got the sounding kit, opening it and showing Gavin the thinnest sound. “These might tingle a little, maybe even be a little painful, but if you feel anything beyond a slight sting, tell me, alright?”

Gavin nodded, and Nines covered the sound in the thick lubricant he had. With steady fingers, he lowered the sound into the tip of Gavin’s dick, revelling in the hiss that came from the kitten’s mouth. Slowly, he edged it out, then let it go, gravity causing it to sink back into him.

“Do you like that, kitten?” Nines asked, getting caught up in the moment again. He’d never lost control like this before. When he looked up, Gavin was writhing around on the bed, too far gone to hear anything, whimpering in pleasure – Nines hoped. Even if it was pleasure, Nines had to make sure, so he eased the sound out, waited for him to calm down, and got some water, which he fed to the pet gently. “You alright?”

“Why’d you stop?” Gavin asked hoarsely, and Nines suppressed a smile.

“You weren’t responsive. I suppose you just liked the sounding too much. Did you want me to start again, pet?” He was already reaching for the sound, anticipating the reckless but enthusiastic affirmation.

Sure enough, Gavin nodded vigorously, even going so far as to nuzzle the inside of his thigh, which Nines had placed his head on to give him the water.

“Oh?” He said, his interest perked. “Do you want a little taste, pet?”

Gavin whimpered again, his cock giving a twitch, and Nines was only too happy to oblige him – he would have to find some way to punish himself for getting carried away later. He lowered his hips until his cock was just out of Gavin’s reach.

“Remember to breathe, alright, kitten? Can’t have you losing consciousness on me, precious.”

Gavin shivered at the name ‘precious’, and Nines filed that away for later. Clearly, the kitten had a serious praise kink that was in need of nurturing and exploiting.

“Good boy.” He said appreciatively, finally lowering his cock within reaching distance, closing his eyes and sighing as Gavin’s soft lips wrapped around him. “Oh yeah...like that, precious.” At the nickname, he plunged the tip of the sound into Gavin again, twirling it around so it would widen his urethra, hoping to fit an even bigger sound in there soon.

Gavin’s mouth was stretched wide over Nines’ cock, and he moaned when Nines pulled the sound out again. He had deemed that Gavin was ready for the other side, which was half a millimetre bigger than the one he'd been using, and took his time lubing it up, and cleaning off the other side.

“This’ll be a little cold.” He warned, right before the tip of the sound kissed his now-stretched urethral opening. Again, there was that delightful hiss – one Nines knew he would be forever addicted to now – as he let it fall, pressing its way all the way down, down, down until…

“Oh! F-fuck!”

Nines’ face split into a feral grin. Yes, there it was. His prostate, which had only ever been stimulated from one side, was now being pressed against by a heavy metal rod. Nines had, on occasion, used a sound while milking someone’s pet – one client in particular was absolutely crazy for it, as his pet was so sensitive and such a slut for it – but he’d never wanted to do it so much as he did right then. He was almost tempted to flip the kitten over, lube him up for a good fisting and fuck the sound in and out of him until the poor boy had nothing left to give. But it would have to be another day. He’d already gotten more than a little carried away.

To distract himself, he pulled his cock out of Gavin’s mouth and pulled the sound out, much to the pet’s displeasure.

“Relax,” Nines said softly, stroking up and down Gavin’s side as he positioned himself between the pet’s legs, reaching over to grab the crop that he’d used before. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Gavin’s eyes fixated on the crop, following it as it waved like a stem of grass in the breeze in Nines’ grip.

“I know you’re a little apprehensive of this...” Nines slapped it gently against his hip, making the kitten wince, but it wasn’t hard enough to hurt. “But you were a very bad boy earlier, weren’t you?”

Clearing his throat, Gavin nodded.

“Tell me what you did.”

Gavin’s voice was raw when he spoke. “I...I disappointed you...” After a slight hesitation, he added, “master”. A thrill shot up Nines’ spine. Had a more perfect pet ever existed?

“And?” He prompted, and delighted in the panicked expression that flitted over Gavin’s face as he scrambled to remember anything before the heavenly sensations of the sound being inserted into his piss hole.

“A-And I disobeyed you, master.”

“Mm...that’s very good, kitten. I think, because you were so good and remembered why I have to punish you, you should be able to choose whether I fill your ass while I give you your punishment or not.”

“Please...please, master...”

“Please what?” He already knew what Gavin was asking, but it was important to be explicit in a setting like this. Well, that and he wanted to hear the perfect body underneath him call him master again, begging to be filled, to be fucked, until he was red in the face and crying for it. His attention snapped back to Gavin as he wailed.

“I want to be filled, please, please, I need it, master. Please fill me up while you punish me.” He babbled on almost incoherently, but the message had come through loud and clear.

Nines shushed him, leaning over and pressing another chaste kiss to his perfect lips. “It’s alright, precious. Just let me go and get my plug...”

“Plug?” Gavin asked slowly, confusion plain on his face. Usually, Nines would leave the pet to figure it out on their own, but he took pity on him, it being his first time, and turned back to explain.

“Well, I can hardly punish you if _I’m_ fucking you, can I? I just need this toy as a placeholder. It’ll make it much more pleasurable, I promise. And, when that pesky cage comes off, after you’ve taken the punishment, you’ll be already stretched and ready for me to pound into you, won’t you?”

Gavin nodded in understanding, and Nines smiled at him before turning and going back to the living room, where he rummaged around in his bag for the small anal plug he carried with him at all times. Of course, he sterilised it between clients, so it was always clean and ready for use. He knew, in all likelihood, Gavin hadn’t prepared himself in the slightest, and so would probably still have faeces in his anal cavity, but that was okay. Nines always wore a condom when fucking pets – or their masters – and he would, as always, sterilise the plug.

He reentered the bedroom to find Gavin in exactly the same place, splayed on his back, panting.

“Turn around, precious. I’m going to need full access to your tight little hole in order for this to work, sweetheart.”

Gavin scrambled to comply, but was unsure about whether he should have his arms locked out in front of him or his shoulders on the bed. After shifting a few times, he looked back at Nines, who smiled in approval.

“Good boy,” he soothed, stepping in closer. “I want your ass in the air...” He pulled on Gavin’s hips so they rose even higher, tilting so his back dipped dangerously low. “And your face down...” His hands pushed on his shoulders gently, guiding him so his back was straight, his head turned to the side, his left shoulder pressed firmly into the mattress. “Your hands pulling your cheeks apart.”

Nines didn’t need to move him on the last instruction; Gavin’s hands flew to his ass, pulling the cheeks apart eagerly. Chuckling, Nines unwrapped a condom and slid it over his fist, rolling it down until it was past his wrist. Then, he opened up the lube, coating his fingers generously. “Done this before, have you?”

“No, master.”

“Hmm?”

“Seen it in porn, master. Kinda...I always wanted to, though. No one at school was interested, college was...scary, and too busy. The police academy wasn’t really the place, and now...well, I don’t know. I guess I just waited too long to get into it. I was too scared. There were a lot of stories in college about boys...getting beaten, raped, for coming out and I guess...I guess it just stuck with me.”

Nines stopped, going absolutely still. “You...you’re a virgin?”

Gavin blinked back at him. “Is that...a problem?” He sounded genuinely concerned.

“Turn over.” Nines commanded. There was no way he was taking a guy’s virginity like this. When Gavin took too long to respond, he pushed at his hip, turning him over forcefully. When Gavin was on his back, he took out the key and unlocked the cage, the condom making everything slippery and about three times harder than it needed to be. Throwing it to some unseen corner of the room, Nines crawled over Gavin and looked deep into his eyes.

He did look afraid, but Nines wasn’t sure of what. So, he kissed him. He leaned down and sealed their lips together, trying to convey everything he would never put into words into that one motion. He collided with Gavin and, at least to him, it felt like the planets had aligned, and all his wishes had come true at the same time.

This man – this absolutely perfect, sexy, obedient yet oddly wilful man, had stumbled across his page, understanding none of it, and had mistakenly hired him to sit his cats for a handful of hours while he went away for something. He’d been brought to him by pure coincidence or...wait.

Nines pulled back and looked down at him again. “Did you really not know about what I did?”

Gavin blushed and looked away. “I...kind of? I thought you were just some kind of dominatrix with a kink for pet/master relationships. I was kinda curious, but just in case you were actually just a pet sitter...”

“You had me wait around your house for a few hours. You wanted this all along?” He was absolutely in awe of how well he'd played the part.

“If...if it hadn’t gone this way, I would have been...disappointed, but not surprised, yeah.”

It was absolutely perfect. He thought he’d had the upper hand, when this man – this clever, perfect, gorgeous man – had played him all along. And it had _worked_. He realised that he’d been falling completely head-over-heels for this man as soon as he’d walked in the front door. They shared so many tastes and, even though they hadn’t been what he’d been expecting, he  _did_ have cute cats, despite the fact that he wasn't really into the whole 'fur' thing. This man had captured his interest even before Nines had ever seen his face. And then, as he at first defied, and then reluctantly accepted, the role of pet, he’d captured Nines’ heart.

“You bastard.” He said with a laugh. He rolled them over so that Gavin was on top. “Do you want me to be in you, or you in me?”

Gavin’s eyes widened. “You’re not...mad?”

“How could I be, precious? You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Humming contentedly, Gavin leaned down and kissed Nines, grinding against him gently. “I want you to fuck me.” He said when he broke away. “Just...just...fuck me. Please, master. But I was looking forward to my punishment...so...”

Nines grinned his feral grin one more time, flipping them over again. He fetched the cage from the dark corner, locked it back in place and turned Gavin over once more.

“Well then, pet. It looks like you need a little more punishing than I thought. So, once I give you the amount of spanks you need for your earlier transgressions, I’ll need to stretch out your cock a bit more. I think you can take two millimetres today, don’t you?”

Gavin groaned in agreement, and Nines wasted no time in getting his hand wrapped and slicked up again, pushing one finger in with no preamble. Gavin gasped – whether at the cold or the intrusion, Nines didn’t know – and pushed his hips back as if begging for more.

Nines was absolutely hooked. It took him almost no time at all to get Gavin stretched out enough for the plug to fit, and so he slid it home. When it was sitting pretty in his ass, he gripped the crop in slightly shaking fingers and swatted at him, the harsh cracks leaving red marks on his tanned skin. A few strokes got the kitten on his fingers as he held his cheeks open still, and whenever that happened, Gavin yelped, but he never asked for Nines to stop, and nor did he safeword out.

In the back of his mind, he knew he was getting carried away. He knew he should stop, gather his thoughts and his control, but another part acknowledged that it wouldn’t work, even if he did stop. Something about Gavin just drove him crazy. He was like a drug; Nines had gotten a taste, and now he needed more, more _more!_

After about twenty strokes, he forced himself to stop, dropping the crop and demanding that Gavin flip onto his back again. Gripping the sounding kit, he pulled out the next biggest sound and lubed it up carefully.

Finally, he was forced to slow down, or he would hurt the other man, and that was far from what he wanted. No, he wanted Gavin feeling so good, he couldn’t walk for days after. He wanted Gavin feeling so good, he would be _screaming_ his name, over and over, so much that it embedded in his brain, so he would never forget. Never forget who took his virginity. Never forget the pounding he was going to receive.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, he took a hold of Gavin’s cock – which was straining and pulsating against the confining metal of the cage – and gently, slowly, lowered the sound into his urethra. Gavin hissed once more at the stretch and cold of the lube, arching his back, trying to force it in deeper, chasing the wonderful feeling of it pressing against his prostate from the inside again.

Nines forced his hips back down onto the bed, letting out a warning growl. “Stay still, or I’ll tie you down.”

He’d never been so on fire for anyone. Not even that hot little bunny one of his richer clients kept on a tight leash that he’d never been allowed to touch. This was lust on a whole other level. His hands itched to be all over him, his lips begged to be attached to him, everywhere all at once, and his cock...oh, how it throbbed to be thrust so deep in him.

Finally, he couldn’t hold himself back any more. Flipping Gavin over, he didn’t even bother taking the sound out. It started to slip out of his slicked up hole, causing the kitten’s eyes to roll back with pleasure. His cock hung heavy between his legs, unable to get fully hard because of the cage. Nines eased the plug out of him, both it and the sound freeing at the same time.

After he had taken a moment to catch his breath and put on a condom, he pushed into that delicious heat, almost losing himself again as Gavin’s virgin hole closed in around him, at once trying to push him out and pull him in further. Leaning over Gavin’s back, he pressed kisses into the heated flesh, knotting their fingers together before pounding into him.

His hips snapped back and forth in an unforgiving rhythm, shaking the bed dangerously. Thankfully, Gavin’s hole had gotten used to having something in it – whether from the most recent intrusion or previous sessions with similar toys – and he took it well, the only sounds escaping him breathy moans and half-uttered curses.

Nines was absolutely consumed by the heat of his desire. “You’re an angel.” He panted, not slowing in his thrusting. “An absolute angel. How am I so lucky?” His lips pressed to the back of Gavin’s neck before he took his free hand and turned Gavin’s face to his. The kitten didn’t seem to mind the awkward angle, instead trying to turn even further to get more of Nines’ lips against his own.

Frustrated at the current angle, Nines released him, pulled out, turned Gavin over, pulled a pillow to rest underneath his hips, and thrust back in. Now, he was able to fuck Gavin and kiss him comfortably at the same time.

Humming happily, he did just that. The sounds were absolutely perfect.

When Gavin came, he cried out, tapering off into a sob. Nines pulled back, the noise a metaphorical slap to the face. “Did...are you hurt?”

“It...it kinda hurt...when I came.” Gavin panted out.

“Oh.” Nines smiled softly down at him. “Yeah...sounding will do that to you.” He looked down at Gavin’s cock and was shocked to find it still confined. “Oh, sorry.” He pulled out the key and unlocked it, tugging it off Gavin’s swollen dick and tossing it aside. “Better?”

Gavin whimpered. “Sensitive.”

Nines’ eyes narrowed dangerously. “Oh?” He reached between them and stroked up and down the shaft teasingly softly. “So, this hurts?”

“Hmm...yes. Please...”

“Please what?”

Gavin whimpered again, the sound yet another drug that Nines swallowed down far too eagerly. “Please...please stop.”

“Are you safe-wording out?” Nines asked, genuinely curious. He wanted to see just how much his little kitten could take.

After a moment, Gavin shook his head. “No, master. Please...” He turned his head to the side. “Please do what you wish.”

 _God, this man is going to be the death of me._ Nines forced Gavin to look up at him. “What I _wish_ is for you to say that again while looking me in the eye.”

Gavin blushed, a pretty pink colour rushing to the swell of his skin. “P...please, master, do what you want with me. Use me like the bitch I am. I...I deserve it.”

The rush was incredible. Nines knew this was dangerous. Getting attached to anyone in this business was potentially fatal – depending on who it was – but he couldn’t help himself. He was convinced any one of his fellow sitters would agree. He was simply too perfect. The boyish blush on his cheeks was just one more proof of his perfection.

Absolute innocence mixed with the as yet untouched desire to be _punished_ , and it was far too delicious a meal to push away. So, Nines did the most reckless thing in his life, and he let go, thrusting back into him and kissing him with renewed vigour. With barely a second thought, he brought his hand back to Gavin’s quickly swelling member and stroked it with a loose hand, careful not to hurt him. He wanted this to be the best night of his life.

It didn't take Gavin much longer to come again, groaning and moaning and panting, clutching at his shoulders as if he were drowning. Nines came with him this time. Breathing hard, he fell to rest on the bed beside the kitten, pulling out before curling around him, snuggling up against him.

"After you've had some time to recover...if you want to...you should ask me to sit your cats again."

Gavin just chuckled, the vibrations echoing in Nines' body. They were asleep before either one noticed that the light was still on.

 

Two days later, while he was packing up from another job, he got the text he had both been dreading and hoping for.

_I need you to sit my cats again, Master._

He smiled to himself. He was so fucked, but he found that he didn’t actually care.


End file.
